


matching horn patterns

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Am Dead Inside, I had to redo the tags and everything else I hate everything, Inspired by A Car Ride With My Mom Yesterday, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: schlatt and dream are twins and dream is chaotic and wants to kill god and schlatt just wants to die of embarrassment and they are jacob sheeps because those sheeps are honestly cursed and I adore it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, duh - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	matching horn patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Sheeps

“Schlatt you wanna hear me play harmonica?” “absolutely not if you play that i’m throwing it out the window.” “Damn anyways” dream played the harmonica cause when has he ever listened to a damn word his brother has ever said. It was surprisingly good. “you sound like ass” “when you speak it sounds like a donkey” “I will crash this car dream do not test me.” “do it then you can’t afford letting me die” he had a point he couldn’t afford letting him die. Not mentally or actually, he couldn’t afford paying for it. “Oi is that your boyfriend in the car right next to us?” “yeah the hottie wilbur” “I hate when you play along with that” “I know. Why do you think I do it?” “this is slander” dream rolls the window down. “This could not be good” is what Schlatt kept thinking to himself. “OI HOT BOY IN THE YELLOW SWEATER IN THE 2014 JEEP PATRIOT!” 

: )

Wilbur was arguing with techno while Tommy stayed quiet during car rides. The next second he knows he sees Schlatt driving in the car next to him in a 2005 Ford Expedition. They were stuck in traffic if he didn’t say anything he probably would avoid schlatt. But hearing “OI HOT BOY IN THE YELLOW SWEATER IN THE 2014 JEEP PATRIOT!” was probably the end of him. His father and brothers and a Tubbo were in that car. This would not be good. He rolled the window down “Dream?” “Yeah your boyfriend is being rude” “boyfriend?” hearing his dad say that definitely implied he was done for. “What boyfriend?” “Schlatt? You know horn man? My twin? A loser? Your pixy stick smoking pal?” “he isn’t my boyfriend.” “you tell yourself that,then find out you're pregnant with 5 kids after a messy saturday night” “wha-” “shut up i’m manifesting you dying in that car willow.” 

: )

Schlatt and Wilbur met when they were kids. They had some friendly rivalry ever since that war in Wilbur's backyard. Dream and techno wanted literally nothing to do with it. But they gave in when they had nothing better to do. Dream wanted to leave the roleplay so he just put his character in jail when they were in high school, when his character needed to get visitors he wishes he dropped this when he was in kindergarten. It was called the dream smp when they moved to dream’s backyard for more space. Dream and schlatt lived alone; they didn’t live with Tubbo because Tubbo just wanted to stay with Tommy. It hurt and it still stings a bit when they look back on it. Dream dyed his hair blonde with green tips so he could not look his twin in the slightest. He wanted to complete his classes and be reckless, whilst his twin brother just wanted to bicker with wilbur like children.

: ) 

He was right, it was not good. “Dream if you say one more word I will kill everyone here.” “aww what's the matter? Are you flustered?” “That's it.” “oh fu- GOOD NIGHT LADIES ONLY LADIES NOT MEN DIE MEN-” and thank god in some amazing timing the gods set up the light was green and schlatt could finally kill his brother. “Aww it was starting to get fun too” Dream was pouting,schlatt had his eyes on the road but he could sense he was pouting. Schlatt took a deep breath “what if we invite them over tonight,then will you stop acting like a big baby?” “hEY-”  
Schlatt grins at him. This will be a night to remember.


End file.
